


Mateabo's Menagerie

by delmcatee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Other, Padawans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delmcatee/pseuds/delmcatee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Padawans Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luminara Undili, and Quinlan Vos go to the circus and find adventure. There may be a part two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mateabo's Menagerie

**Author's Note:**

> The following was inspired by AO3 users kablob and bedlamsbard's fantastic idea of the padawan trio.

Jedi rarely had free days and padawans even less so, which was why Quinlan knew he had to seize this day before some other jedi realized his master was off world. Quinlan also knew he had to rescue his two friends from themselves, for he just knew Obi-Wan would likely waste the day reading while Luminara would find some chore—if she hadn’t already—and likely before any senior jedi even told her to do so.

Besides, there was a menagerie setting up not 10 kilometers from the Temple and Quinlan would be a Hutt if he was going to miss it.

He went in search of Luminara first, figuring she’d be the hardest to convince and if he failed, he would have Obi-Wan on hand soon enough to make the better argument. 

Quinlan found her at the practice grounds, as he had expected. She was working on her saber forms and so he sat to watch. As always, her skill was a joy to witness as she flowed from one form to another, often seamlessly enough Quinlan missed the shift.

As amazing as her skills were however, it was her precision that astounded the young kiffar. He was certain she had been practicing for sometime, likely since the first meal bell, and yet the footsteps in the loose dirt at her feet almost seemed as if this were her first. This was nothing new, of course. Quinlan often joked with Obi-Wan that even the pleats on Luminara’s dress returned to the same place at the end of a form as they had been at the start.

“Are you here to learn, Quinlan, or are you just admiring?” Luminara said then, interrupting his thoughts. Her form completed, she stood and patiently waited for her friend to speak.

“I was actually waiting for you to finish and got lost in the moment.”

“A weakness you must learn to overcome, my friend.”

Rolling his eyes at her gentle rebuke, Quinlan stood and stepped forward. “I have a unique opportunity for you. A chance for you to study animals you likely have never seen and only read about.”

Luminara merely arched one elegant eyebrow.

“Seriously,” Quinlan replied a bit defensively. “There is a menagerie in town, one that claims to have creatures from many different systems. They have set up at a nearby park, one close enough that we won’t violate Temple protocols. What do you say?”

“I admire your attempt at appealing to my inquisitive nature,” Luminara answered, tonelessly enough that Quinlan was sure he’d have to go and get Obi-Wan to convince her.

“Well, can’t blame me for trying. I’ll let you get back to your exercises.”

“So that you may return with Obi-Wan? Why don’t we save all ourselves some time and let us both go and find him that we may attend your menagerie sooner. I was being honest, leading with the appeal to my curiousity was a good move. You erred in giving up too soon.”

Once Luminara refreshed herself, they went in search of Obi-Wan, eventually finding him in one of the smaller libraries. “Oh thank the Force,” he said as soon as he saw them. He set aside the text he was failing to read and leap up. “What adventure are we in search of now?”

“Quinlan has a menagerie in mind. I am curious about the animals but I am certain you two will find the acrobatic acts more to your liking.”

“A menagerie, eh?” Obi-Wan said rubbing at his chin. “Well, my master did say he wanted me to change my habits of study, so perhaps I can find a way to study there.”

“Great, let’s go!”

The menagerie turned out to be everything Quinlan had promised and more. It featured many species the young padawans had never seen, had acrobats skilled enough even Luminara was left to wonder if they weren’t Force sensitive, fools that had all three laughing in their seats, and the food was excellent.

“Ok, you two, admit it. I do have good ideas. And this was one of the best.” Quinlan said, basking in the glow of a great time shared with friends.

“Yes, Quinlan, this was a great idea.” Obi-Wan replied with a glance over his shoulder that convied both amusement and the tolerance of a longtime argument with a friend. 

“I would have agreed a moment ago,” Luminara said, holding out her arms to stop both her friends. They each stopped and looked in the direction that held her attention. Down an alley created by tents and animal pens, a group of what seemed street toughs were threatening one of the menagerie workers. A rodian, the worker was dressed in fine enough clothes it was likely she was part of the management; if not the ringleader herself. “Though perhaps I could say it was fortuitous.”

“Madame, are you in need of some assistance?” Obi-Wan called out, stepping around Luminara’s arm. For her part, Luminara rolled her eyes at her compatriot before lowering her other arm and taking a place at Obi-Wan’s right shoulder, while Quinlan took up the left.

“You youngling’s best move along,” one of the toughs, likely the leader since he was currently holding the worker’s jacket in meaty fists. “This here is grown up talkin’ time.”

“Please, children, run. I will just pay them. There is no need to get involved or harmed.”

Obi-Wan looked to his right at Luminara and then to his left at Quinlan. Both gave small nods and when he looked back to the toughs, all three light their lightsabers in unison. “It’s no trouble, really madame.”

Panicked at suddenly finding and facing three jedi, the toughs drew their blasts and started firing, the leader tossing his victim to the ground to grab his own blaster. The three padawans began deflecting the blasts with the sabers, Luminara easily while Obi-Wan and Quinlan had a more difficult time. 

“Kark this,” one of the pair of grans exclaimed, and started backing away to get the room to run. The relative narrow space of the alley was not working in the thugs favor but was, in fact, working towards the jedi’s. The other five thugs, two humans, a dug, and the aforementioned gran, took this as a wise idea and started trying to make their own way back. The large leader, one of the humans, shot at the latch of a nearby animal stall just as one of the blasts Obi-Wan deflected hit another, freeing both gates. A bantha charged out into the confusion, followed by three bordoks. Leaping out of the animals paths, the padawans were distracted enough that the thugs made their escape.

“Go after them,” Quinlan called out, gesturing towards the retreating backs of the thugs, as he ran after the animals. “I’ll get the animals.” He didn’t even wait for an answer, turning his full attention to the bantha since it seemed the most likely to cause the most damage and risk the most lives. For so large an animal, it seemed remarkably fast. Or perhaps it was the fact it didn’t seem to mind the tents it ran over so much. Or the way it would change direction when faced with more stout structures. Quinlan quickly decided he needed the high ground if he were to catch the beast.

Leaping up to a cross rope and spinning to gain momentum, he landed gracefully on the support beam of a large tent and quickly returned to running. Sparing a quick glance for the bordoks, he saw they were following their noses and making for the food vendors. Returning his attention the bantha just in time, he almost ran right over it as it stopped between two tents sniffing the air. Quinlan quickly lept to land on the broad head and the bantha reacted by shaking this way and that to dislodge him. Fortunately, he had a good solid grip with his right hand. Unfortunately, he didn’t have so good a grip with his left and he swung around to dangle between the banth’s horns. Quinlan adjusted his grip, both of them, and then leaned forward to rest his forehead against the bantha’s, calling on the Force to calm the animal and maybe even allow some measure of control.

He did better than he could have hoped, he saw, as the creature turned slowly and walked back towards the stall. Quinlan flipped around to land on the bantha’s back. From there he looked out for the bordoks and, upon spotting them eating candied apples, reached out to them with the Force as well.

Making his way to the start of all this trouble with his animal parade, Quinlan found Obi-Wan and Luminara with three guardian police droids, who were restraining four of the street toughs. The leader of the toughs was no where to be seen, as was the dug. Two loose ends that Quinlan’s master would say will come back and attack you when you least expected it.

“I cannot thank you youngling masters enough!” The rodian was saying as the bantha Quinlan road was close enough to hear. “I am Mistress Mateabo and this is my menagerie. Those scum were trying to strong arm me to paying ‘insurance’ to prevent any accidents from occurring during my time here. An unfortunate practice that occurs far too often. I would have expecting this in the Outer Rim, but here on Coruscant? Appalling!”

“Yes, quite so,” Obi-Wan was saying. “Did they give you any names?”

“No, no. I am afraid not. But I must offer some means of appreciation! VIP tickets for the three of you? Yes, backstage passes, private tour, everything.”

“Mistress Mateabo, we couldn’t possibly impose,” Luminara said before Quinlan could accept. Panicked, Quinlan’s hold on the animals slipped a little, which made him focus on them once more.

“Ah, no imposition! None at all! In fact, you would be protecting me. The menagerie is here for two more days and, as you saw, two of them escaped! How am I to know they won’t return when I have no one to defend me? You must accept.”

“Well, if we must,” Obi-Wan replied just as Quinlan lost his hold on the bantha again. It shifted and reared a little, knocking him off balance and sending him flying into a stable badly in need to cleaning.

“Druk!” Quinlan said as he picked himself out of the muck.

“Though perhaps we could impose on you for a shower or bath?” Obi-Wan added with a pinched nose.


End file.
